


The Brilliant Inferno

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, RIP Monty Oum, you will be missed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rest in Peace, Monty Oum. You were a great man and the world won't be the same without you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brilliant Inferno

You know how the saying goes, 

"The brighter the star, the faster it burns out." 

That statement could not be anymore true, 

For you.  


Burnie said that, 

Did you know? 

They all miss you so dearly, 

It's difficult to see clearly.  


Only the nicest things to say, 

About you. 

You were an incredible man, 

An inspiration for me, a fan.  


You've created a legacy, 

For us to enjoy. 

All created in one lifetime? 

I only wish we had more time.  


It's tough, 

To lose an idol. 

But you weren't just that, 

To you, I tip my hat.  


All of your family and friends, 

All of your followers. 

The news spread like wildfire, 

Rooster Teeth, Game Grumps, Markiplier.  


I didn't know right away. 

I found out coming home from school. 

At first, I thought it was a lie, 

But it was the truth and I did cry.  


Ashley struggled saying your predicament, 

But it was Meg who had the hard job. 

She struggled to make it through, 

Because of the loss of you.  


My heart goes out to Sheena, 

It really does. 

I bet she misses you, 

Even more than we do.  


You know how the saying goes, 

"The brighter the star, the faster it burns out." 

That statement could not be anymore true, 

For you.


End file.
